Calor invernal
by Lady Mary Hiwatari
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo eres capaz de esperar al amor de tu vida? ¿Eres capaz de soportar el dolor que causa una separación provocada por el destino y por cuánto tiempo? ¿Crees que el destino podrá reunirlos de nuevo? ¿Aún tienes esperanza? One-shot lemon de un Humano Death Knight y una Elfa de Sangre Hunter que soñaban con volver a encontrarse, hasta que un día, el destino se los permite.


_**AVISOS: **__**¡Hola querido lector! Antes de leer esto déjame informarte que este fanfic no es apto para todo público, ya que se manejan temas sexuales explícitos (Lemon), así que sólo se admiten a mayores de 18 años. De igual manera cabe aclarar que la música y los personajes y escenarios del juego WoW: Wrath of the Lich King usados en este ff no son de mi autoría ¡gracias!**_

* * *

_¡Hola qué tal! Me da mucho gusto poder publicar este ff que escribí hace algunos meses. Tiene muchísimo tiempo que no publicaba nada, jaja, espero poder volver a publicar, aunque no sea seguido, pero intentaré volver a la "acción" de los ff y trataré de acabar (aunque sea uno) de los fics que dejé abandonados por aquí hace muchísimos años (cuando aún era una escuincla)._

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia de este tipo (lemon), no me maten y discúlpenme si está chafa y/o aburrida, intenté hacerla "realista", ¡de verdad!  
__Mi consuelo es que no está tan chafa, ni mal redactada (según yo), está más aceptable a comparación de mis primeros ff, espero que no los lean y si lo hacen, háganlo bajo su propio riesgo, je. Estoy pensando en re-subir mis viejos ff, hace unos días los medio leí y pues, simplemente no me gustaron, están escritos de una manera muy fea y me da pena que los lean así, pero se me justifica (espero), porque en ese entonces era pequeña, simplona y cero detallista en las historias. Algunos de los personajes pertenecen al juego WoW y los protagonistas (y el nombre de mi mascota) son OC, para la Elfa me basé en uno de mis pjs del mismo juego, el nombre de la Elfa es el de mi OC utilizado para muchas historias, así que si vuelven a leerlo en algún otro ff mío (si es que vuelvo a subir algún ff) pero no como una Sin'dorei, no se espanten, esa Marian en multi-usos, jajajaja._

_Este ff es un One-shot con un nombre simple (porque no se me ocurría uno mejor) y lo dividí en dos partes (indicadas en el texto): __Destiny e Infinity__ debido a que usé dos canciones, ya saben, para ambientar y hacer que uno se sienta parte de la historia, les dejo a su criterio escucharlas o no. Y por favor, no me pregunten en qué me basé para escribir esto, simplemente no contestaré a esa pregunta, o no lo sé, ya veremos, jajaja, también si escriben RR, por favor, sean respetuosos y no sean puercos ¿eh? :)_

_Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo mi pequeña y humilde historia. Y gracias por leer._

* * *

"_**CALOR INVERNAL"**_

* * *

_**DESTINY**_

_*** Se recomienda leer con esta música de ambientación del juego que, de manera personal, me fascina, es mi track favorito, lo pueden encontrar en cierto sitio web rojo donde se suben muchos videos: Storm Peaks Day – Music of WoW: Wrath of the Lich King ***_

* * *

Era una noche cualquiera en Storm Peaks, una intrépida Hunter perteneciente a la temible Horda, se encontraba en ese sitio tan peligroso, frío, solitario y alejado de casa realizando unas misiones de exploración que le había encomendado Lor'themar Theron, el Señor regente de Quel'Thalas, el Señor de los Elfos de Sangre (los Sin'dorei).

Esta Elfa de Sangre correspondía al nombre de Marian, tenía buena reputación con algunas razas por realizar distintas misiones, pero a pesar de eso no era famosa, ni reconocida o legendaria como otros sujetos, ella no había hecho cosas que impusieran alabanzas, historias, cantos o imágenes de ella, así que sentía que simplemente era una Elfa de Sangre de la Horda más que realizaba misiones para poder sobrevivir. Marian era como cualquier otra Elfa, físicamente se sentía bastante común, aunque se podía identificar si se observaba con cuidado su oreja derecha en donde tenía 3 aretes, la que estaba más arriba se la habían regalado sus padres cuando salió a hacer su primera misión, la central se la había obsequiado un viejo amor y la última fue una creación suya; otra cosa que la identificaba eran sus cicatrices en la mejilla izquierda, recuerdo de cuando se enfrentó con un miembro de la plaga hace algún tiempo, le gustaba observar sus cicatrices, le recordaba que era fuerte aunque realmente no lo creía, pero siempre que notaba esas marcas de valentía y triunfo, sabía que realmente podía ser fuerte y que no debía de temer, "¿qué sería una vida sin cicatrices?" pensaba, sabía que esas marcas eran inevitables y que todos tienen aunque sea una sola, ya fuera visible o no y que va definiendo el rumbo y la personalidad de cada ser viviente; su tez es apiñonada, su cabello lacio y bastante manejable, pues para dormir lo trenzaba, al despertar lo desamarraba y se formaban unas ondas, eso le agradaba, sentía que le daba un toque a su largo cabello castaño oscuro. No era ni muy delgada ni muy gorda, ni muy alta ni muy baja; sus ojos presentaban el típico resplandor de los Sin'dorei: verde.

En cuanto al pensamiento que tenía de la sociedad era algo diferente al de otras elfas de su edad, prefería las cosas naturales; mientras otras elfas iban al salón de belleza, ella prefería irse a entrenar con su arco y su mascota, no salía con nadie y no le llamaba mucho la atención hacerlo, le gustaba mucho bailar, pero no iba a los centros de reunión social ni a las tabernas, prefería ahorrar lo que conseguía de sus misiones para poder entrenar más o para poder comprar algún objeto que le fuera necesario. Era una elfa solitaria, pertenecía a una hermandad, pero realmente no interactuaba con ellos, prefería hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo, aunque algunas veces, requería de la ayuda de otros miembros de la Horda; siempre iba acompañada de su fiel mascota Altair, un Garragil macho, (una especie de león que es muy abundante en su tierra de origen), lo ha domesticado desde que decidió convertirse en una cazadora y estar al servicio de su pueblo y de la Horda y también para aportar algo a su familia. Su montura, un Halcón zancudo verde presto, pero estaba ahorrando para poder comprar una montura voladora que podría usar en ciertos sitios, también tenía otras mascotas que invocaba de vez en cuando, pero no son importantes en esta historia. No sólo trabajaba haciendo misiones, también practicaba la minería, la joyería y los primeros auxilios, total, le era divertido explorar y recolectar minerales para sus accesorios y los primeros auxilios vio que era necesario aprenderlos, así podría ahorrarse unas monedas.

Por lo tanto, para ella era bastante común estar relativamente sola durante la mayoría de sus misiones; pero algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada era al frío de Storm Peaks, pues Silvermoon y Orgrimmar eran sitios mucho más cálidos que este solitario lugar localizado en Rasganorte, cercano al templo flotante Dalaran y a su vez, bastante cercano a donde habita el Lich King (Icecrown Citadel).

Esta misión era un tanto peligrosa por encontrarse tan cerca del Rey Exánime y lo era aún más al estar en una zona que se encuentra en disputa entre la Horda y la Alianza, así que si encontraba a algún miembro de la Alianza, sin duda alguna lucharía contra ella y la mataría al instante, ya había ido algunas veces a explorar las tierras de los enemigos, pero tenía suerte, pues no se topaba con ningún "Ali" durante esas exploraciones.

Era la primera vez que se localizaba en tal territorio, no sabía con exactitud hacia dónde dirigirse y más aún si era de noche y con una nevada típica de esa zona; todo el tiempo pensaba en no toparse con ningún Ali, pues aún no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a uno ella sola, ya había estado antes en una batalla contra la Alianza, cuando defendió Orgrimmar, de vez en cuando se hacían invasiones, ya sea de la Alianza y de la Horda, en ese tiempo aún no era muy fuerte, pero quiso ayudar a defender al Señor de la Horda: Thrall, pero eso fue con ayuda de muchos miembros de su bando y por lo mismo estaba protegida, pero este caso era distinto, pues si la encontraban sola, era lógico pensar que la matarían. Sólo una vez había estado bastante cerca de un Ali, eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo y aún lo recordaba, era el único miembro de la Alianza con el que realmente se podía sentir protegida, pero sabía que era algo imposible.

La nevada se hizo cada vez más fuerte, el viento se ponía cada vez más feroz y consigo el frío, su fogata ya no era suficiente, así que tuvo que buscar un refugio temporal y seguro. No quería llamar la atención con su montura, así que no la invocó durante un tiempo y ordenaba a su mascota no atacar a menos de que ella se lo pidiera. No tardó mucho en encontrar una cueva en donde podría pasar la noche, parecía bastante amplia, claro, no era cómoda pero estaba acostumbrada a esto, puesto que muy pocas misiones requerían que fuera a algún pueblo donde había camas, algunas cómodas, otras no tanto; de igual forma no le importó, cualquier cosa le parecía mejor que estar afuera con ese frío insoportable. Usó un hechizo útil que tienen los cazadores, consiste en mandar a la bestia a explorar algún sitio, pero el sujeto fusiona su mirada con la de su bestia, de esta manera pueden evitar ser atacados directamente, así que mandó a Altair a explorar la cueva, una vez que notó que era amplia y segura, decidió deshacer el hechizo y entrar.

Una vez dentro hizo la rutina de "misiones austeras": hacer una fogata, despojarse de sus armas y hacer su cama (unas sábanas y como almohada su capa roja). Usualmente se quitaba lo guantes de malla y las cosas más pesadas de su armadura, pero esta vez sentía mucho frío como para exponerse así, no quería enfermarse, no era bueno para las misiones y decidió dormir con casi todo puesto (sólo puso de lado sus armas y su carcaj). Como siempre cenó un poco de lo que obtenía de las misiones y después de cenar se ponía a meditar; pensaba en lo que haría con las monedas que le darían como paga, también pensaba en especializarse para entrar a las mazmorras y derrotar a los jefes de esos lugares, aunque sabía que tenía que convivir con otros Hordas que luego llegaban a ser insoportables, pero era necesario si quería mejorar su armadura y sus armas, sin mencionar las otras grandes recompensas que podría recibir de esas misiones; también quería conocer a Alexstrasza, la reina de los dragones y de la vida, o a Ysera, la soñadora o a cualquier otro dragón, en especial si era alguno de los líderes (Dragones Aspectos) de los Vuelos de Dragón, claro, los que aún vivían, pues desde pequeña había escuchado sobre ellos y sobre cómo los titanes los crearon, eran de esas historias que su madre le contaba y pensaba desviarse un poco y explorar esa zona, total, ya estaba cerca de Dragonblight, el lugar de descanso de los dragones; a menudo pensaba en la adrenalina que se sentiría al enfrentar al Rey Exánime y a Sindragosa, no deseaba otra cosa más que ayudar a matar a ese ser que ha causado tanto dolor a Azeroth.

Poco tiempo después apagó la fogata, se recostó y se tapó con una de sus delgadas sábanas, un tanto ridículo, eso no servía para sentir calor, Altair su fiel felino, se recostó a su lado y le proporcionó calor; pero no se podía dormir al instante, de vez en cuando se ponía a recordar cuando se topó con Cedrick, un chico de la Alianza que conoció cuando fue enviada a una misión en Eastern Plaguelands, en donde se localiza Acherus: The Ebon Hold, lugar donde se localiza la organización Knights of the Ebon Blade, hogar de los Death Knight renegados, que pudieron liberarse del dominio del Rey Exánime. Ese día ella buscaba un artefacto y para eso tenía que luchar contra las abominaciones que ahí habitaban; durante esa misión, estuvo cerca de la muerte, pues varias criaturas la estaban atacando al mismo tiempo y tanto ella como Altair aún eran novatos, pero fueron rescatados por un joven DK que resultó ser un Humano, era delgado, de estatura media, tez morena, cabello oscuro un poco largo y medio ondulado, sus ojos eran imponentes, tenían ese destello azul de los DK que se asocia a la fría muerte, al mirarlos puedes sentir como si algún objeto te atravesara y te congelara lentamente la sangre. La mirada penetrante que irradiaba ese joven, su armadura de Placas, sus armas, su raza y su clase eran de temer, no cualquiera se convertía en un DK, Arthas decidía a qué Paladines revivir para que estuvieran bajo su servicio, por lo tanto, sólo se escogían a los más fuertes de todos, a los héroes y este chico no debía de ser la excepción. A pesar de que sentía miedo, se sintió atraída hacia él, se podía notar que era un poco mayor de edad que ella, cosa que le agradaba, pues siempre había querido estar con alguien que le llevara unos pocos años. Parecía ser un chico amable, valeroso y fuerte, era la primera vez que veía a un DK de la facción enemiga tan cerca y le pareció bastante apuesto, ¡pero cómo no iba a serlo!, siempre veía "fealdades" (orcos, trols y no-muertos), los únicos chicos pasaderos eran los Sin'dorei, aunque algunos eran bastante vanidosos y eso no le gustaba y lo que más le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que pertenecía al bando enemigo, un fruto prohibido que a cualquiera puede tentar, volvió a la realidad al recordar que su "crush" era un miembro de la Alianza, ella como buena Horda, debía de matarlo, pero no quería arriesgarse, prefería evitar problemas y hacer las cosas pacíficamente (cuando pudiera evitarse, claro está), más vale prevenir que lamentar, así que se puso en modo defensivo y le ordenó lo mismo a su felino. El chico le había reprochado que no le agradeció por haberle salvado la vida, ella desconfiada y consternada le agradeció el acto valeroso que había hecho mientras intentaba alejarse lentamente del lugar sin parecer cobarde. Tanto él como ella se encontraban en trance, ella por esos ojos que la incitaban a cometer un delito contra la Horda que podía costarle la vida y él por el cuerpo de la pequeña elfa, le había causado ternura y también le pareció muy atractiva desde que la vio a lo lejos, ambos de presentaron y estrecharon sus manos, él decidió ayudarla en su entrenamiento, no tenía otra cosa que hacer y así la conocería más; aunque el joven le había inspirado confianza no debía de olvidar que era un enemigo y que ese encuentro podría ser una trampa así que no mencionó que estaba en una misión. Ese día ganó dos cosas, una gran recompensa por su misión y un posible amor; no fue el único día que lo vio, habían decidido frecuentarse a escondidas durante las noches en ese territorio en disputa, así no pondrían en peligro sus vidas al entrar a territorios enemigos.

Se hicieron buenos amigos y con el tiempo algo más, una vez estuvieron a punto de tener un encuentro íntimo que fue interrumpido por uno de los compañeros de Cedrick, quien fue a decirle que el Alto Señor Darion Mograine lo llamaba, ya que sería enviado a Icecrown Citadel para ayudar a evitar el ataque de quien alguna vez fue Arthas.

A la noche siguiente le dio la mala noticia a la Sin'dorei, fue una despedida bastante triste y rápida, esa noche partiría a lo que podría ser su muerte, ambos sabían de ese riesgo, así que decidieron no hacer promesas sin sentido, cosa desgarradora pero realista, él le dio un arete para que no lo olvidara y para poder reconocerla, si es que los titanes lo permitían. A partir de esa vez no volvió a estar con otro chico porque ningún otro pudo atraerla tanto como Cedrick y aún tenía esperanza de encontrarlo, sabía que era algo bastante absurdo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso y posiblemente él ya estaría muerto, pero le agradaba esa idea.

Le costaba trabajo dormir, sabía que era ese frío insoportable lo que la ponía nostálgica y al recordar los besos, las caricias, las palabras de amor y palabras sucias que ese humano le decía la ponían cachonda y sin darse cuenta su mano siempre estaba acariciando su zona íntima, pero había algo más que no le permitía descansar **\- Es verdad, no fui al "baño" -** se dijo así misma y como no quería que su hogar temporal se ensuciara decidió salir **_"es mejor el frío que la suciedad"_** pensó, así que eso hizo; Altair despertó e iba a acompañarla o por lo menos ir a espiar para cuidar de su ama, pero ella lo detuvo, no tardaría mucho, aunque llevó su espada, su carcaj y su arco por cualquier cosa; fue a un lugar un poco lejano de la cueva, hizo lo suyo y cuando iba de regreso se topó con una entidad que iba a apropiarse de su cueva.

La luz de la luna no permitía reconocer a tal ente, sabía que era un DK por el resplandor azul de sus ojos y por la montura, era una montura inconfundible, debía de ser cuidadosa, sabía bien que eran de cuidado, ni con otro de sus hechizos pudo reconocer a aquel o aquella roba-cuevas, pensaba en atacar rápido y sin piedad, _**"es ahora o nunca Marian, ¡por la Horda y por los Sin'dorei!"**_ susurró y acto seguido lanzó un grito de guerra de los Elfos de Sangre **"BASH'A NO FALOR TALAH!"** y corrió con su espada para matar a quien se atrevía a robar su lugar, pero aquel ser logró esquivarla, la tomó del cuello y la arrojó contra un árbol, Altair, sin dudarlo atacó al que lastimó a su ama, pero no tuvo éxito, su armadura de placas le protegían bastante bien y también lo arrojó.

**\- ¿Quién se atreve a atacarme, acaso eres miembro de la Horda, un enviado del Rey Exánime? ¡Contesta! –** claramente era un hombre, miembro de la Alianza, pero aún no sabía la raza.

**\- Eso no te incumbe, solamente defiendo mi territorio, esa cueva es mía, aléjate de aquí o atacaré más fuerte –**

**\- ¿Tu, atacar más fuerte? No me hagas reír, además esa cueva se ve suficientemente amplia como para que quepamos los dos, claro, cada quién por su lado, no me interesa violarte, si es lo que crees, simplemente vine a refugiarme de esta tormenta y de paso a inspeccionar si no eras un enemigo. Ahora dime, ¿quién eres tú? –**

**\- No te interesa, aléjate de aquí, no pienso compartir mi lugar con un Ali y menos con un DK, déjanos en paz, Altair, vamos a descansar –** dijo mientras se levantaba, sacudía su armadura y caminaba hacia la cueva.

**\- ¿Altair? ¿Acaso eres una Sin'dorei? ¿Marian, eres tú? ¿Eres mi Marian?-** dijo el chico de manera nostálgica mientras tomaba de la mano a la elfa, la giró hacia él y observó su oreja derecha, tenía el accesorio que él le había obsequiado, un arete con forma de dragón con un ojo azul y uno verde, también logró identificar el arete que le habían dado sus padres, no recordaba haber visto el último, pero eso no importaba, sin duda alguna era su chica, el destino que los había separado decidió reunirlos de nuevo.

**\- ¿Cedrick? –** dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos, debía de ser él, aunque todos los DK tuvieran el mismo destello azul ella podía reconocerlo, sentía cariño en su mirada. **-¡CEDRICK! – **lo abrazó muy fuerte y se pegó a él, era como un milagro, en ella renació un sentimiento que creía ya muerto.

Se vieron a los ojos y sintieron esa conexión, se besaron y decidieron entrar, Altair estaba confundido, pero confiaba en el juicio de su dueña y no hizo nada. Volvieron a prender la fogata y se sentaron en las sábanas, Cedrick llevaba sus cobijas y con ellas se cubrieron, hablaban de lo que le había pasado a Cedrick al llegar y sobre los progresos y las otras profesiones que tenía Marian.

* * *

_**INFINITY**_

_*** Para esta parte (donde empieza lo lemon), recomiendo leer con esta canción de fondo que está bastante adecuada a las escenas, es relajante y estimulante a la vez: I love you, I'll kill you de Enigma***_

* * *

Así habían perdido bastante tiempo, hasta que volvieron a encontrarse sus miradas, a pesar de que no se habían visto por muchos años, aún sentían ese amor el uno por el otro, pero no sólo eso, ambos recordaban muy bien la noche en la que iban a empezar una nueva etapa en su relación, el escenario era casi igual, escondidos en un lugar oscuro, con una tormenta afuera y un deseo inevitable, claro que en Eastern Plaguelands estaban escondidos en una torre abandonada y la tormenta no era de nieve, pero el deseo de entregarse al otro era el mismo y seguía intacto.

Ambos querían tener privacidad y la elfa hizo que su mascota desapareciera, si había peligro lo volvería a invocar, los dos sabían que era tiempo de terminar lo que habían comenzado hace tiempo, Marian sabía que su chico tenía pensado lo mismo, podía observar la lujuria en su mirada, sabía que tenía una gran erección debajo de toda esa armadura de placas y ella estaba más que lista, sus pezones y su humedad le indicaban que estaban en el lugar y en el momento precisos y que pasaría lo inevitable. Marian se quitó sus guantes de malla, pues logró encontrar un hueco en esa armadura que la conduciría hacia el miembro con el que tanto soñaba, así que logró introducir su mano y tal y como pensaba había una tremenda erección y empezó a acariciar ese falo que era suyo por derecho, Cedrick se sorprendió al ver tal acto y eso lo excitó aún más, decidió quitar los cascos que cubrían a ambos, se vieron pícaramente y Marian decidió lamerle las orejas muy lentamente, sabía que eso lo pondría más salvaje; después empezaron a besarse, muy lentamente al principio para despertar aún más el deseo, ella siguió acariciándolo y sus besos fueron cada vez más apasionados, hubo una lucha de lenguas y también mordiscos, él ya no podía aguantar, el calor y las ansias de poseerla lo estaban matando, despojó a la chica de toda su armadura dejándola en ropa interior y la recostó, al verla semi-desnuda le hizo recordar la primera vez que vio a esa niña frágil e inocente que había logrado enloquecerlo, cosa que no había sentido desde hace tiempo, recordaba el cuerpo que tenía Marian en esas fechas, realmente le había atraído mucho cuando la vio a lo lejos, cuando se acercó comprobó que era preciosa, le encantaba su trasero redondo, sus pechos, su sonrisa, en fin, todo le atraía, ahora que por fin podía verla sin esa armadura notaba que el tiempo había hecho un buen trabajo y que la pequeña que una vez conoció por fin se había convertido en una mujer, se había desarrollado un poco más y lucía fantástica; él también se deshizo de su armadura, se recostó a su lado y poco a poco se acariciaron, ella se sentó, se quitó su ropa interior y a su vez quitó el bóxer que cubría el pene de su hombre, era grande y se veía grueso, decidió lamerlo un poco antes de que la penetrara, se hizo de lado su cabello y empezó a lamerlo lentamente, podía observar cómo salía el lubricante, indicador de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para ser su primera vez, mientras lo tenía en su boca sentía cómo se hinchaba cada vez más, podía notar las venas y claramente se veía más gordo, succionaba y lamía la punta del miembro, lo introducía hasta el fondo de su garganta haciéndolo gemir, de vez en cuando lo frotaba contra su clítoris y acto seguido volvía a lamerlo, él le indicó que con una mano lo frotara hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras lo tenía dentro de su boca, así lo hizo, ese acto lo calentaba más y eso era evidente con su exaltación, sus gemidos y sus gritos que indicaban que lo hacía bien y que así debía de seguir.

Ya no aguantaba más y decidió decirle que quería cogerla desde hacía mucho tiempo, la recostó sobre las cobijas y empezó a lamer el cuello de su compañera mientras la besaba y jugaba con sus pechos y de vez en cuando visitaba esa vagina húmeda que pedía ser penetrada por primera vez, su lengua bajó a la altura de los pechos que tenían unos pezones bastante duros, los lamió y mordió un rato haciendo que Marian se mojara más, siguió su recorrido y llegó a la cueva, encontró el botón del placer y empezó a tocarlo, lamerlo y mordisquearlo. **-Así, así-** decía la chica mientras gemía levemente, **-Mmmmm, qué rico, qué rico-** contestaba él mientras hacía su trabajo en la parte baja de la elfa.

Cada vez se escucharon más fuertes los gemidos de ambos y la respiración agitada de cada uno, Cedrick se puso sobre ella y la penetró lentamente sabía que su novia era virgen y no quería lastimarla, aunque se masturbaba nunca había introducido algo en su vagina, sólo se dedicaba a tocar su clítoris cuando pensaba en esa noche; hubo poca sangre, cosa bastante normal en la primera vez de toda mujer y su himen se había roto, gritó un poco por el dolor que había sentido **\- ¿Te dolió mucho? ¿Quieres que lo saque? -** preguntó Cedrick algo preocupado **– No, tu sigue, esto se siente bastante bien, tal y como siempre lo había imaginado –** contestó Ella. Cedrick volvió a lo suyo, la tomó firmemente y empezó a darle no tan duro, veía detenidamente la cara de excitación de la Sin'dorei y escuchaba su respiración agitada y sus gemidos, al notar todo eso se sintió más potente y empezó a acelerar el ritmo.

De a momentos se detenía, no quería terminar rápido ese sueño hecho realidad, cada vez que se detenía, volvía a besarla y a tocarla, sabía el punto exacto con el que lograría hacerla llegar al orgasmo así que empezó a frotarla, primero lento y cuando la notaba más agitada, aceleraba el ritmo y empezaba a besarla, a morder su cuello y sus pechos cual niño recién nacido que desea ser amamantado, podía sentir como le arañaba la espalda mientras lo mordía, lamía y gemía por el placer que todo eso le causaba, ella levantaba la cadera y empezaba a temblar, el orgasmo más grande de su vida se acercaba.

Él propuso cambiar de posición y le pidió montarlo cual potro salvaje, así lo hizo, se puso sobre él y lo introdujo y empezó a dar ligeros saltos que volvían loco al humano, en especial al ver esos pechos saltarines **– ¿Te gusta? –** preguntaba ella de vez en cuando **– Si, sigue así, sigue, sigue –** respondía él entre gemidos; cada que Cedrick nalgueaba a la chica provocaba que ella se moviera más rápido, también se pegaba un poco al pecho de él para empezar a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ese movimiento en especial le parecía bastante sexy mientras él seguía nalgueándola.

**\- De espaldas, quiero que me des por atrás –** exigió con esfuerzos, no quería que ese momento que había estado deseando y esperando todos esos años terminara tan pronto **\- ¿Por atrás, eh? ¡Voy a follarte por atrás! –** la puso boca abajo y volvió a naguearla al notar ese trasero que lo volvía loco a lo que ella respondía con gritos de placer, volvió a penetrarla pero esta vez empezó a darle más duro, para poder tomar aire se apoyaba en la espalda de ella y empezaba a lamerle el cuello mientras le tocaba de nuevo ese botón que la volvía loca, ella cada vez más excitada tomaba la mano del apuesto DK y lo obligaba a tocar y a aplastar su pecho, **\- Estás bien mojada, ¿te gusta? –** dijo entrecortadamente y de manera sorpresiva el chico, no pensó que ella fuera tan explosiva durante la primera vez **\- Si, me gusta mucho, ahí, así, síguele, síguele -** en este punto ambos estaban por llegar al orgasmo, siguió estimulándola y la hizo llegar lanzando gemidos y gritos que eran bastante fuertes, ahora era su turno de llegar, él gemía mientras ella respiraba agitadamente y sentía cómo su zona íntima pulsaba por el orgasmo que tuvo, para terminar se movió rápida y ferozmente, se escuchaban sus gemidos, ya estaba por terminar, sacó su verga y arrojó su semen en la espalda de Marian mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente y gemía en el oído de ella, esto último excitaba mucho a la elfa.

Finalmente él tomó un pedazo de papel que tenía guardado por ahí y empezó a limpiar el semen que había tirado en la espalda de su amor, mientras la limpiaba la observaba tiernamente y notó que ella cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, se sentía complacida y todo gracias a él, al terminar de limpiarla le besó dulcemente la espalda y procedió a limpiar su herramienta de trabajo, ella abrió los ojos, se volteó y empezó a verlo detalladamente mientras pensaba que era lindo y salvaje como un potro salvaje al cual estaba deseosa de domarlo, ese era su Cedrick y ahora era su semental.

Cedrick se veía bastante agotado y acalorado, así que se alejó un poco de ella, se hincó y se empezó a abanicar con una mano **– Con esa pose pareces un simio –** dijo la ojiverde, él sólo soltó una carcajada mientras ella volvía a recostarse indicándole que se acostara a su lado, él se negaba, aún sentía mucho calor, pero ella le suplicó con una voz tierna y una mirada tan adorable y pura que no pudo oponerse a tal deseo, así que se recostó detrás de ella, la abrazó y le susurraba al oído que la amaba y lo mucho que la extrañaba; ella no sabía qué decir, siempre que se trataba de ese tipo de temas se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba fácilmente, así que se dio la vuelta y lo besó de una manera tan explosiva que le hizo notar que lo extrañaba y necesitaba con ansias, se recostó en su pecho y decidieron dormir, cuando se acobijaron el DK besó la frente de la chica y durmieron aunque sea un poco antes de volver a sus actividades normales y, posiblemente, olvidar el suceso que años atrás debió de haber ocurrido.

Después de unas horas la tormenta de nieve había terminado, ahora sólo había una ligera nevada, ya era de día, aunque no lo pareciera y seguía tranquilo. El primero en despertar fue el humano, cuando abrió los ojos la notó aferrada a él de tal modo que no le permitía escapar sin ser notado y realmente no quería hacerlo, quería estar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera, aunque sabía que debía de regresar a la cruda realidad en la cual él podría morir al enfrentarse a los soldados de Arthas y lo peor era recordar que eran enemigos y que, si los veían juntos, podrían morir. La observó de nuevo y pudo notar que tenía unas cicatrices en la mejilla **– Con que eres linda y salvaje, ¿eh? –** susurró al oído de su chica en un tono juguetón, sentía que una erección creía en él, sabía que tenía que regresar a dar noticias sobre lo que había encontrado, pero no quería apartarse de ella, así que accedió a la petición de su miembro y empezó a tocar los senos de su amada, posteriormente empezó a juguetear con la parte íntima de la elfa y empezó a masturbarla mientras besaba esos pechos, escuchó unos leves gemidos y al poco rato sintió la mano de ella masturbándolo **–Me parece que aquí tu eres el juguetón, amor–** dijo Marian en un tono sexy mientras se acercaba al miembro masculino de su amante y empezó a succionarlo, comenzó a lamerle la punta y a juguetear con los testículos, él no quería quedarse atrás y se puso debajo de ella con dirección al clítoris y empezó a jugar con él, ambos gemían mientras hacían el famoso "69" hasta que él sintió una necesidad de penetrarla duro, incluso más duro que anoche y así lo hizo, la sentó en él y ella hizo sentadillas en su compañero, Cedrick gozaba al ver cómo los senos rebotaban mientras la nalgueaba, se cansó y él siguió el acto, no quería tardarse, ya tenía prisa, si no volvía rápido irían a buscarlo y eso sería perjudicial para ambos, así que la recostó y la penetró, entraba y salía rápidamente haciendo que ambos gimieran y se vinieran, claro, él se vino fuera, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para tener descendencia.

Después de eso se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó un instante, besó su frente y la miró fijamente a los ojos, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, así que la desvió un poco, pero no tardó en volver a perderse en esos ojos azules, fríos y cálidos a la vez, por un instante cada uno se perdió y hundió en la mirada del otro, como si irradiaran una magia poderosa que no les permitía ver nada más; él reaccionó, sabía que debían de charlar sobre ellos, la conocía bien y sabía que hablar le costaba trabajo y más si se trataba de temas delicados y relacionados con ellos; ella sabía que iba a pasar algo que no deseaba, notaba la mirada triste de su amado Ali **– Marian, tu sabes que siempre he pensado en ti y que daría lo que fuera para que tu estés bien, si te pasara algo no podría concebirlo –** se atrevió a hablar con trabajo mientras acariciaba su cara y su alma, pues la miraba con tal dulzura que ella podía sentir cómo su calor tocaba su ser.

– **Por ese motivo –** continúo **– debo de volver a mi base, no quiero que te pase algo malo, si no regreso podrían buscarme y nos encontrarían y eso te pondría en peligro y no sólo eso, si no vuelvo, no podré protegerte del Rey Exánime, ni a ti, ni a tu familia, ni a nosotros. –** hizo una pausa larga, no quería romperle el corazón como alguna vez lo hizo, como cuando tuvo que abandonarla la primera vez, por la mirada de la chica supo que también le era difícil aceptar esa realidad, por lo tanto buscó las palabras precisas para poder seguir hablando **\- No estoy diciendo que voy a botarte y olvidarme de ti y de lo que ha sucedido, seguiré siendo tuyo, por ti he rechazado a otras chicas, debo de admitir que llegué a salir con ellas y casi ha pasado algo más serio, pero te recordaba, algo en mí me decía que seguías con vida y que, de alguna u otra forma nos encontraríamos, sabía que en cualquier situación nos volveríamos a topar y no me equivoqué. No debí de haber estado con esas otras chicas, pero me conoces y sabes cómo soy, nunca pasó nada serio, yo te estaba esperando y no me arrepiento de haber dejado a las otras. Seguiré siendo tu Ali y tu mi Elfa y no permitiré que nada nos separe de nuevo, no estaré con nadie más, te lo juro. Mientras más pronto termine esta lucha contra el Lich King, más pronto podré estar contigo, podríamos fugarnos y vivir en un lugar donde casi no haya movimiento, eso el tiempo lo dirá, pero por ahora debemos de separarnos una vez más, si pudimos hacerlo una vez y nos encontramos, podremos hacerlo de nuevo, yo no me iré de aquí, si lo hago, te buscaré hasta encontrarte –**

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales palabras, se entristeció aún más al saber que estuvo con otras chicas, aunque sabía que no habían quedado en nada formal cuando se separaron por primera vez, pero pensaba que sería la única en su vida, la única con la que él estaría, también escuchar que se separarían de nuevo era un golpe duro, tenía miedo de que esa fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntos y que se olvidara de ella y fuera con otra, si es que había otra, aunque descartó esa opción, sentía sinceridad y amor en sus palabras, así que confió en él aunque le pesaba mucho separarse de ese ser que la había convertido en "toda una mujer". Con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazó fuertemente y asintió a lo que había dicho, su abrazo fue correspondido y Cedrick tampoco pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas y es entendible, separarse de quien sientes que es la persona indicada para ti y que te hace sentir distintas cosas no es fácil y menos cuando se habían reencontrado.

Lentamente se separaron y se besaron apasionadamente, se pararon, vistieron y salieron de lo que fue su lugar de reencuentro, ambos invocaron sus monturas y esta vez prometieron dejar señales de ellos en el lugar donde se conocieron, específicamente en la torre de las Plaguelands del Este, el día en que dejaran de encontrar notas significaría que alguno murió y si alguno se cansaba de estar en esa situación, debía de dejar una nota diciendo eso, era lo más justo para ambos, ninguno quería tener falsas ilusiones si es que el otro ya no quería saber sobre esa relación. Y así fue, se vieron con tristeza a los ojos, se dieron un último beso y un abrazo, cada quién subió a su montura y se fueron por su propio camino.

Siguieron en contacto por medio del trato que hicieron ese día invernal y cuando por fin terminó la lucha contra Arthas se juntaron, tuvieron sus bajas y sus altas, se daban sus tiempos, pero siempre volvían, como si fuera una droga o una necesidad el estar juntos, era como si algo más allá de ellos los hubiera unido para siempre, no tuvieron familia, eso era causarle problemas a sus posibles hijos, tendrían que vivir escondidos y no les agradaba la idea. Pasó el tiempo y murieron felices por haber podido cumplir el sueño más grande de sus vidas: estar juntos.


End file.
